A Field of Opium
by This Is Da Vinci Speaking
Summary: Small, short stories about ideas of moments we haven't seen in the miniseries, ideas of character backgrounds, or ideas of alternate situations. Mostly CainGlitch.
1. In the Heart of His Brain

**Title:** A Field of Opium  
**Chapter Title:** In the Heart of His Brain  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Tin Man  
**Rated:** It varies.  
**Warnings:** A cup of language, 2 teaspoons of innuendo, a tablespoon of RAWESOME. (Sorry, I saw that phrase floating around and I love it.) Oh, and slash, because Cain/Glitch IS my OTP. XD  
**Disclaimer:** I'm not even going to bother.  
**Fic Notes:** What happened when we weren't watching?  
**Chapter Notes:** I feel like there's a lot of sadness in Glitch.

* * *

Cain sighed as he kept watch from his post by the fire while everyone else slept. He felt a pang of jealousy as he glanced around at the peaceful, sleeping faces, and was about to set up a decoy so he could sleep as well. No...he couldn't do that to DG...or Raw or Glitch, for that matter. Actually...Glitch, in particular, needed protecting from himself. He'd been talking rather animatedly in his sleep, which on occasion startled the life right out of the Tin Man. Yes, the last thing he needed right now was for Glitch to—

A little noise interrupted that thought. Cain slowly turned his head towards Glitch, who—to his dismay—was wide awake and looking around nervously.

"Glitch."

The man with half a brain jumped, troubled, and wrung his hands. "I don't...I don't know what's happening..."

Cain then realized this wasn't a normal episode. The man was _awake_ and genuinely confused. He dubbed this an emergency and ducked over to the former scientist, kneeling down beside him. The moment he did so, the smaller man's pale, thin fingers were clutching at his leather coat.

"Please..." Glitch whispered. "I...I don't know where I am."

"You're in the forest in the O.Z.," Cain answered calmly, and he wondered if this was triggered by Raw's viewing...

"No, no." His voice was growing softer. "I'm scared."

The Tin Man didn't know what to do. He'd never seen his friend like this, and it was starting to hurt his heart; he wanted to help but couldn't because he didn't understand what was happening. He noticed a thin stream of tears running freely down Glitch's pale face, and Cain immediately embraced him protectively. "You're okay," he said gently.

"Oh...Cain! No...no, I don't know...where I am..."

He was so scared...and it tugged violently at Cain like a short leash. Glitch's mind was screwing with itself to the point where his memory was almost completely gone in an instant. The fact that he had said Cain's name was a good sign...but as the moments wore on with Glitch's face buried in his chest, the cop realized it was getting worse.

"Glitch," he murmured, holding the shaking man away from him and looking him in the eye. "You're okay. I promise. There's nothing to be scared of because I won't let there be."

Glitch grasped at Cain's shirt. "I don't know who you are..." he breathed, "or why you're here...but _please_...please don't leave me."

He had to say nothing more; Cain pulled him back into an embrace, kissing the top of his head near the grotesque zipper and gently rocking back and forth until the scared child that was once Ambrose fell asleep in his arms. When he did drift away, Cain followed suite, and they were found like that.

Yet nobody had mentioned it from then on.


	2. Oddity

**Title:** A Field of Opium  
**Chapter Title:** Oddity  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Tin Man  
**Rated:** It varies.  
**Warnings:** A cup of language, 2 teaspoons of innuendo, a tablespoon of RAWESOME. (Sorry, I saw that phrase floating around and I love it.) Oh, and slash, because Cain/Glitch IS my OTP. XD  
**Disclaimer:** I'm not even going to bother.  
**Fic Notes:** What happened when we weren't watching?  
**Chapter Notes:** This one's rated R because of...WELL, LOOK AT IT. I was listening to Linkin Park's "What I've Done" on repeat...and the heartbeat-like drums waaay in the back kind of...got me in the mood for this. 0o You have to hear it to understand.

* * *

"I can't say I've ever looked at you and thought pure thoughts." 

Cain was startled by this sudden voice coming from the surrounding darkness in the alleyway of Central City. He'd just left DeMilo's wagon and was heavy in his search for Zero, which was getting steadily more difficult considering he couldn't exactly concentrate without his new (and newly abandoned, though the word was still too strong) friends. He'd been getting warm feelings around them...but of course he had to up and go on his own. Damned Hero Complex.

The Tin Man stopped walking and looked around; although he was sure the voice came from in front of him. "Hello," he murmured into the shadows. He expected a Longcoat—or a monster—to leap out at him. Instead, his eyes adjusted and captured the outline of a thin, pale man leaning against the brick wall, facing him. "Glitch?"

Glitch grinned. "I don't know _what_ it is about you," he continued, leisurely approaching the faintly taller man, "but...my goodness." He crossed his arms and started circling Cain, eyeing him in a way that made him both uncomfortable and inexplicably warm.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked Glitch carefully, making sure his voice didn't waver. "And where did you come from? What about DG?"

"What_about_ DG?" Glitch chuckled, stopping in front of Cain. "Hm, I get the strangest feeling you're not as partial to her as you want me to think."

Under his breath, the blond muttered, "What the hell gave you that idea..."

"What was that?"

There was a lengthy pause as Cain realized that somehow Glitch had gotten ridiculously close to his face. It was taking everything in his power not to hurl him into the wall and furiously ravish him...

Where did _that_ come from?

The seconds ticked by...five...ten...twenty...and then Glitch slowly tilted his head and smiled.

No, no...that was no smile. That was a bold-faced knowing _smirk_.

"Come on, Tin Man," he whispered so low he was barely audible, and the tone of his voice made Cain shudder. "Just...try."

In a flash of leather, Cain shoved the zipper-head into the wall, his hand at his throat. His intent wasn't to choke him. No...there was an entirely different motive there.

"You really _don't_ have all of your marbles," the Tin Man grunted, and without further hesitation, caught Glitch in an explosive kiss that could've finished the job right there had they not gotten to the point as quick and painless as ripping a band-aid off.

As it sank into Cain's mind five minutes after the fact that he and Glitch were a near perfect fit, the latter mentioned man was already starting to get scratched up on his back from the brick wall. The smaller man's legs were wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck, and Cain was holding him up by his waist, and there was chaos everywhere...

Glitch raked his surprisingly sharp nails down Cain's back, earning a satisfied groan, and he grinned like a wicked imp as Cain kissed his ear. Their movements were becoming steadily faster and it never once occurred to Wyatt Cain that Glitch was definitely donning a more dominant persona that night than any other he's ever seen.

That was quickly brought to his attention when Glitch dug his teeth into the nape of his neck. No blood was drawn...but something else was.

Cain emitted a finalizing cry before sitting right there on the spot with Glitch in his lap. His new partner leaned back into the wall, having climaxed with Cain, and grinned again, his arms crossed over his chest.

"That was impressive," he breathed. "Especially considering the both of us refused to remove our shirts..." He tugged on the sleeve of his off-white shirt for emphasis. Cain smiled and started re-buttoning his own white shirt and reached for his vest, but Glitch caught his arm.

"What now?"

But nothing was said. They just watched each other, suddenly hand-in-hand, and neither of them spoke to each other again until they were reunited in the office of the Mystic Man, where Glitch's personality returned just as bizarrely as it had gone.


	3. The Eternal Loop

**Title:** A Field of Opium  
**Chapter Title:** The Eternal Loop  
**Author:** This Is Da Vinci Speaking  
**Fanfic Of:** Tin Man  
**Rated:** It varies.  
**Warnings:** A cup of language, 2 teaspoons of innuendo, a tablespoon of RAWESOME. (Sorry, I saw that phrase floating around and I love it.) Oh, and slash, because Cain/Glitch IS my OTP. XD  
**Disclaimer:** I'm not even going to bother.  
**Fic Notes:** What happened when we weren't watching?  
**Chapter Notes:** This is funny only because I was listening to the Transformers soundtrack whilst I wrote this, LOL. Here, we delve into the mind of Glitch a short while after half his brain was removed. I think I might have cried.

* * *

As I look into the sky (It's really the ceiling.), I wonder what's up there. I think I knew at some time or another, but I can't be sure. It's very hard to be sure of anything now that... 

Like that, I forget my train of thought. I stop gazing at the ceiling (Why was I doing that?) and focus on what's ahead of me. My head hurts and I don't know why...but I reach up to touch it and there it is, as shockingly cold as ice. I'm always afraid of that zipper...sometimes I look at it and think it's gonna rip itself open and swallow me whole.

I don't think I can describe myself anymore. I'm not a person...not really. Someone who has half a brain shouldn't _be_; they shouldn't have to...

I shouldn't have to think this much about every second of my future. I think it was only yesterday that I was reading a sign and I'd read it at least forty times because as I was reading I couldn't remember what I'd read. That isn't fair.

Looking at the sky through the ceiling again, I start to feel a massive, cold, inflamed feeling in my chest, and I realize (I'm not sure how.) that it's the reality of how unfair this truly is. I...

Suddenly I pick up something (What was it?) and chuck it across the room, screaming. I can't handle this! I can't handle this! I can't handle this!

There's so much pain...I don't even know where it's coming from. Tears are engulfing me and I don't know why. I don't know where I am.

The sky. I look up and see a blank ceiling staring back at me. Scrutinizing me.

Just leave me alone! I can't even remember my own name, let alone why my head feels like it's going to split in—

My hand shoots up to my scalp again, and I fall to the ground, sobbing. I rock back and forth slowly, running my fingers along the length of the zipper, not daring to touch the pull because I'm afraid of_something_. I open my mouth to speak, and nothing comes out at first, but slowly I start to chant, "I can't handle this. I can't handle this. I can't handle..."

My mind goes blank again; my eyes train themselves up...

As I look into the sky, I wonder what's up there...


End file.
